Circles
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Pero había un pensamiento que rondaba por su mente, uno que era tan cierto como que Beric Dondarrion había muerto y regresado a la vida: Jon Snow era un hombre afortunado]...[Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, Gendry sentía celos de otro bastardo] Jon/Arya/Gendry


**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Este mi primer triángulo amoroso entre Jon/Arya/Gendry, espero que les guste.

Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, y haciendo las comparaciones entre las historias de Lyanna/Robert, con las de Arya/Gendry.

Por favor, dejen su opinión en los comentarios.

Aclaración: Basado principalmente en la serie, con algunos detalles de los libros. Gendry no se unió a La Hermandad, y ellos nunca se encontraron con Melisandre.

* * *

 **Circles**

* * *

No creía en los Dioses, y nunca había orado por su ayuda. Su vida estaba condenada desde el momento en que nació, y el destino se había encargado de propinarle varios golpes a medida que crecía: la muerte de su madre cuando aún era un niño, que su maestro lo venda a La Guardia de la Noche cómo si fuera un ladrón o asesino más de los que pertenecían a aquel grupo, su tiempo en Harrenhal, haber presenciado las torturas a manos de los soldados e irse a dormir cada noche pensando que él sería el siguiente. Aun así, nunca había dirigido ni una sola plegaria a los Dioses.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, en el septo, frente a la estatua de piedra de la Madre Celestial. Gendry enciende la vela que trae entre manos y la coloca a los pies de la escultura. Se arrodilla, uniendo sus manos y cruzando los dedos y observa una vez más a la figura de aquella mujer de sonrisa amorosa que sostenía un niño entre brazos. Luego, agacha su cabeza y cierra sus ojos, tomando una respiración profunda.  
—Por favor, permitan que sobreviva —suplica—. Ella no merece morir.  
No oraba por él, su vida no era más que la de un insignificante bastardo. Era por Arya que pedía, la persona más valiente que jamás había conocido. Una sobreviviente.

Tres lunas habían pasado desde la boda roja.  
Toda la familia de Arya estaba muerta: su padre, su madre y sus hermanos. Invernalia había sido invadida, y los hijos menores de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully habían sido asesinados. Sansa se había desposado con el gnomo, lo que la convertía en una Lannister. Arya era la última Stark que quedaba, y la Hermandad ya no podría cobrar recompensa alguna por ella.  
Ahora se dirigían hacia el Nido de Águilas, donde su tía Lysa Tully gobernaba el Valle, aunque Beric había ordenado no recibir oro por la misión ya que su único interés era hacer prevalecer la vida de Arya, y ponerla a salvo. Cuando ella lo supo, sostuvo que ni quisiera conocía a la hermana de su señora madre, y que su deseo era permanecer junto a ellos.

 _"—Ella es sangre de tu sangre —le había dicho Beric—. Eres una noble, no perteneces aquí Arya Stark. Nuestro mundo es demasiado cruel para los ojos de una niña."  
_  
Gendry estaba de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de que dudaba de que hubiera un suceso más cruel que el que había vivido Arya. Si ellos la reunían con Lady Lysa Tully, Arya estaría a salvo. No tendría que hacerse pasar por un niño, o por una sirvienta que escapó de Harrenhal. Tendría un techo, comida y una cama caliente en la cual dormir.  
Un chirrido lo saca de sus pensamientos, y Gendry voltea su vista, encontrando a Beric junto a la puerta de entrada del septo. Los sonidos que emite su estómago le recuerdan que tiene que cenar, así que se levanta y camina hasta el hombre. Mientras lo hace, la plegaria sigue presente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La cena transcurre en total silencio, sin los chistes de Anguy ni las canciones de Tom. Los hombres se retiran del salón a medianoche, satisfechos de llenarse el estómago con cerdo y vino, y cuando Gendry no se une a ellos a la recamara que comparten, es Beric quien aparece para buscarlo.  
—Debes descansar, muchacho —el hombre trata de disuadirlo—. Las camas, por más que sean de paja, no abundan por aquí.  
Pero él no dice nada. Simplemente permanece sentado en su lugar, jugando con la copa de vino casi llena.  
Gendry no sabe si Beric va a retirarse, o arrastrarlo por la fuerza para que ponga su cuerpo en una cama y consiga dormir un par de horas al menos, y luego de varios segundos, el crujido de la silla de madera se oye cuando el hombre se sienta a su lado.  
— ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? —Beric le pregunta.  
No tiene que pensarlo dos veces antes de dar su respuesta, es la misma cantidad de días que pasó durmiendo en el suelo o en una incómoda silla, lo más cerca posible a las recamaras principales del Torreón Bellota, en espera de nuevas noticias.  
—Tres noches y dos días —responde, con su mirada en ningún punto en particular.  
Cinco noches y cinco días desde que habían vuelto a la fortaleza de la Casa Smallwood para reponerse del duro camino antes de seguir rumbo al Nido de Águilas. Cinco noches y cinco días desde que se iba a dormir con el estómago lleno de comida, y la dulce promesa de una cama y una chimenea para calentarlo por la noche. Cinco noches y cinco días desde que Lady Smallwood supo la verdadera identidad de Arya, y se echó a llorar por la tragedia que tuvo que atravesar a tan corta edad.  
Tres noches y dos días en que Arya no los acompaña en la cena. Tres noches y dos días en que no lo llama _"toro estúpido"_ , y trata de persuadirlo para que le forje una espada. Tres noches y dos días que él no le hace cosquillas, ni la llama _"milady"_ solamente para molestarla. Tres noches y dos días desde que Arya había caído presa de una fiebre de invierno, que la mantenía postrada en una cama haciendo que recupere y pierda la conciencia constantemente.

—Lady Smallwood dice que el maestre Brais es de lo mejores que puede haber —Beric trata de reconfortarlo, mientras le da una palmada en la espalda—. Thoros ha visto las llamas cuatro veces, y siempre concluye lo mismo. La Muerte no se llevará a otro Stark.  
El silencio se perpetúa entre ambos, y Gendry suspira suavemente. Confía en la palabra del sacerdote, y sabe que Lady Smallwood le tiene cariño a Arya y hará todo a su alcance para salvarla, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho.

Beric se levanta de su asiento, y lo toma por el hombro, obligándolo a incorporarse.  
—Ni siquiera pienses en discutir conmigo, muchacho —le advierte, arrastrándolo hacia las recamaras—. Vas a dormir cómo todos los demás, y por la mañana podrás volver aquí. La pequeña dama no irá a ningún lado.

* * *

Es apenas el alba cuando Gendry vuelve a situarse frente a la puerta de la recamara de Arya a esperar. Sabe que Lady Smallwood está por salir en cualquier momento, para romper su ayuno. La mujer era quien se encargaba de cuidar de Arya durante las noches, internándose en su recamara cuando el sol bajaba, y saliendo al comienzo del alba. Lady Smallwood tenía un corazón bondadoso. La mujer se había visto obligada a enviar a su hija lejos, y su pequeño niño había fallecido años atrás, pero el regreso de Arya reactivo su instinto maternal, y Beric creía que Arya podría beneficiarse de tener lo más parecido a una figura materna cerca.  
A Gendry no le importaría cuidar de ella también, pero era impensable que un bastardo como él pase la noche en la misma habitación que una dama. Lady Smallwood no estaba muy entusiasmada con su presencia, pero permitía que la viera durante el día, y solamente porque Beric había hablado en su defensa. La propia Arya habría hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque se encontraba combatiendo su enfermedad.

Cuando Lady Smallwood sale de la recamara, solamente le da una mirada de disgusto antes de seguir su camino hacia el salón. A Gendry no le importa, está más que acostumbrado a esa mirada de desprecio, había convivido con ella toda su vida.  
No pierde tiempo y se adentra en la recamara, cerrando suavemente la puerta. La chimenea estaba encendida, iluminando la cama ubicada en una esquina. A pesar de que el fuego era suficiente para alejar el frío, Arya estaba acurrucada bajo varias capas de sabanas y pieles. Gendry toma asiento en la silla de madera a un costado de la cama, y la observa. Lucía pálida ante la tenue luz de la chimenea, y tenía varios mechones pegados a su frente. Su cabello estaba creciendo cada vez más, y los rasgos en su rostro se veían más delicados. Un día, al verla cabalgar, se había percatado de que sus caderas se habían ensanchado y por más que se ruborizaba como una doncella de sólo pensarlo, también notó el crecimiento en su busto. Aquello era perfectamente normal, aunque a él le costaba asimilarlo. Ya era extraño verla con vestidos y oliendo a flores –las pocas veces que Lady Smallwood la vistió con uno–, que ahora debía aceptar que ella era toda una mujer.

«Debe tener diez y dos, o diez y tres —Gendry trataba de recordar su edad, pero era en vano. Arya se la había dicho cuando se conocieron, camino al Muro, pero él sabía que había mentido. En ese entonces también decía que era un niño—. En Invernalia, seguramente estaría comprometida ya.»

Gendry extrañaba la época en que sólo era Arry, un niño huérfano. A veces, cuando peleaban y ambos se revolcaban por la tierra, le costaba recordar que estaba tratando con una niña, una dama, una noble de alta cuna. Todo era más sencillo cuando tenía el pelo corto, la ropa sucia y las uñas llenas de tierra.  
Arya se remueve en su lugar, dejando salir un gemido lastimero, y Gendry ocupa toda su atención en ella. Se incorpora de la silla, y toma un paño de trapo para limpiar su sudor, pero apenas roza la piel de su rostro, ella se retuerce aún más.  
—Jon —Arya susurra, mientras en su mente parece luchar contra una pesadilla.  
Jon Snow, el hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, el medio hermano de Arya. Ella a veces le contaba historias de su padre, o de sus hermanos menores, pero nunca de Jon. A pesar de esto, Gendry sabe que Jon es muy importante para Arya, probablemente el hermano que más ama. Lo sabe porqué ella misma le confesó que había sido él quien le regaló a _aguja_ , la espada que siempre mantenía a su lado –hasta que se la arrebataron, cuando asesinaron a Yoren, y los llevaron prisioneros a Harrenhal–, y también por como actuaba cuando alguien lo nombraba.

 _"—Hay peores formas de morir, que junto a la Hermandad —Thoros le había dicho una vez, cuando ella le advirtió que los hombres de La Montaña los estaban buscando, y que los torturarían y matarían una vez que los hallaran—. Podría estar en el Muro, por ejemplo. Sin mujeres, sin tierras, sin títulos, y sin vino… ¿Acaso no es allí donde fue tu medio hermano, el bastardo?"  
_ Gendry nunca había visto a Arya tan enojada como en esa ocasión. La niña había adelantado su caballo frente al del sacerdote, impidiéndole el paso, y logrando la atención de todos los demás.  
 _"—Jon es mi hermano —su voz había sonado inquebrantable, digna de un ejecutor antes de blandir su espada—, y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a él de esa forma."  
_  
No era la primera vez que ella hablaba mientras deliraba por la fiebre. Sin embargo, el nombre de Jon era el único que repetía, y eso le parecía extraño. Al principio trató de buscarle una razón, pero no la encontró y Gendry se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de lado el tema cuando –al segundo día– un pensamiento oscuro llegó a su mente, uno que suponía que Jon y Arya eran más que hermanos, más que medios hermanos, que su relación era distinta, como…

«Como los rumores de La Reina Cersei y su hermano, _El Matarreyes_.»

Gendry recordaba ese momento a la perfección, como se había incorporado de la silla en un movimiento, con su estómago revuelto. Sintió que era el peor de los bastardos – _el peor de los amigos_ – por haber comparado a esa mujer –a la que Arya odiaba, y que por alguna razón lo quería muerto a él– con ella. Aquello era una ofensa, tan grave como si hubiese levantado su mano para abofetear a Arya, y en ese momento juró no entrometerse más.

Pero había un pensamiento que rondaba por su mente, uno que era tan cierto como que Beric Dondarrion había muerto y regresado a la vida: Jon Snow era un hombre afortunado. Había contado con la dicha de que Lord Eddard Stark se lo llevara de los brazos de su madre, para criarlo en Invernalia, junto a sus hijos legítimos. Seguía siendo un Snow, _un bastardo_ , pero al menos tenía lo indispensable: un techo, una fogata, un par de muros que lo protejan, un plato de comida y…

 _«El amor de Arya.»  
_  
Gendry sabía que el mundo era injusto, y a lo largo de su vida había sentido celos de muchas personas: los caballeros por los que las damas suspiraban y entonaban canciones, los hijos malcriados de los Lores, los mismos que le encargaban forjar espadas que él estaba seguro de que no sabrían blandir y le miraban como si estuvieran tratando con una rata de alcantarilla; incluso cuando Harwin contaba historias de Arya en Invernalia, deseó haberla conocido también como Lady Arya Stark, y no como Arry, el niño que escapaba para sobrevivir. Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, _Gendry sentía celos de otro bastardo_.

Arya comenzó a toser, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Gendry se apresura a mojar el paño con agua fría, y colocárselo en la frente. Tan pronto hace contacto con su piel caliente, ella se estremece, queriendo alejarse. Los sonidos de disconformidad que emitía lo hacían sentirse culpable, pero sabía que era la única forma de bajarle la fiebre. Luego de varios minutos, la frente de Arya ya no arde como si fuera una Targaryen y tuviese fuego corriendo por sus venas, y Gendry suspira, cerrando sus ojos y repitiendo su oración «por favor, permitan que sobreviva».  
Entonces la mano de Arya toma la suya, y él abre los ojos, confundido.

—Jon —Arya vuelve a susurrar, entrelazando su mano con la suya.  
Gendry trata de ignorar su rubor por el gesto íntimo –y el hecho de que Arya solamente lo hace porque en su mente, es Jon quien está a su lado y no él–, e intenta alejar con cuidado su mano, para que ella pueda seguir durmiendo tranquila; pero solo logra que el agarre se intensifique, y Arya deje salir un pequeño gruñido, en protesta.  
—Soy yo Arya, Gendry —él hace un intento de hablarle, pero Arya continúa llamando a su hermano una y otra vez.  
—Por favor, no te vayas Jon —ella suplica—. Quédate conmigo.  
Las palabras no estaban dirigidas a él, pero Gendry siente un dolor en el pecho. No puede evitar preguntarse si Arya le suplicó de esa forma a Jon, y si él se sintió culpable por haberse marchado al Muro de todas formas.

La vida de un bastardo era dura – _si lo sabría él_ –, y en el Muro Jon dejaría de ser estigmatizado. Allí, no importaba si eras honorable o un ladrón, si provenías de una familia, o eras huérfano. Aun así, Gendry no comprende porqué el eligió pasar sus días entre hielo y hombres, en vez de quedarse en Invernalia.

«Yo me habría quedado a su lado —piensa—. Jamás podría abandonarla».

Gendry no era un experto en damas, pero estaba seguro de que Arya era única en su tipo.

 _"—Ella posee la misma belleza salvaje que la hermana de Lord Eddard, Lyanna —había comentado Harwin, una vez—. Cuando florezca, los Lores pelearan entre ellos por desposarla."_  
 _"—Cuidado con lo que dices, Harwin —Beric le había respondido—. En el pasado, ya existieron dos hombres que se enamoraron de una loba, y miles de inocentes murieron por eso."  
_  
Gendry no sabía mucho acerca de la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, solamente lo que todos los demás contaban. Lyanna Stark estaba prometida a Robert cuando Rhaegar Targaryen la secuestró. Robert había iniciado una guerra para recuperarla; mató a Rhaegar, pero ella murió de todas formas.  
Gendry nunca había comprendido el costo que pagó el Rey Robert. Miles habían muerto, en vano, porque él no logró recuperarla. Pero ahora, sentado junto a Arya, podía imaginar lo que era amar tanto a una dama, y enloquecer cuando alguien la arrebatara de tu lado. Él mismo sería capaz de ir a una guerra por defenderla, para garantizar su seguridad. Lucharía contra todos los que intenten separarlos, incluso con el mismo Jon Snow. Entonces, Los Dioses se burlarían de todos, una vez más, repitiendo la historia más triste de los Siete Reinos.  
Pero eso no sucedería jamás. Porque Arya no era Lyanna; e incluso si su fantasma vivía en ella –tal y como afirmaba Harwin–, él no era un Baratheon, y Jon no era un Targaryen. Además, Gendry estaba seguro de que Arya elegiría a Jon por encima de él. Después de todo, bastardo o no, Jon era la única familia que a ella le quedaba; y aún después de que se había marchado al Muro, renunciando a su familia y tomando a los hombres de La Guardia como sus nuevos hermanos, Arya seguía amándolo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Gendry despierta primero que todos los demás. Los ronquidos de Thoros resuenan por toda la recamara, y Tom susurra palabras entre sus sueños.  
Cuando el olor del pan recién horneado llega hasta él, se da cuenta de que había despertado más tarde de lo usual. No pierde tiempo, y se dirigie a la sala para romper su ayuno, y es allí donde lo escucha.

—Una fiebre de verano se llevó a mi padre, y a dos de mis hermanos —la voz pertenecía a uno de los guardias, que conversaba con una de las chicas de las cocinas—. Pobre niña, ya ha sido besada por la muerte.  
El hombre es robusto, y solamente un idiota se enfrentaría a él con nada más que sus manos, pero Gendry no puede evitarlo. La rabia hierve en su interior, y ni siquiera lo piensa cuando se acerca y le propina un puñetazo.  
—Vuelve a abrir la boca, y serás tú el próximo al que bese la muerte.

Gendry sabía que tenía fuerza –incluso Thoros solía bromear diciéndole que podría ser un Baratheon, y repitiendo una y otra vez el lema _"Nuestra es la furia"_ –, pero el guardia le lleva más de una cabeza en altura, y probablemente más de cincuenta kilos en peso; y lo próximo que siente es su cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared, y las manos del hombre alrededor de su cuello. Puede escuchar los gritos de la cocinera, pidiendo desesperadamente por ayuda, pero Gendry duda de que alguien sea tan idiota como él como para intentar separarlos; al menos hasta que Thoros, Tom y Lim aparecen allí, logrando evitar que el hombre lo estrangule.

— ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! —le recrimina Lim, cuando él le cuenta los motivos de la pelea.  
—Ya déjalo, el muchacho solamente defendía a _su dama_ —Tom es el único que sale en su defensa.  
—Cierra la boca Tom, esto no es divertido —Lim le calla—. El idiota pudo haber muerto, sin mencionar que Lady Smallwood nos habría echado a patadas a todos.  
Thoros no dice nada. Solo murmura algo acerca de que no puede lidiar con una discusión tan temprano –y sobrio–, y se marcha. Lim hace lo mismo y camina hacia la sala junto a él, no sin antes decirle que es un idiota, y advertirle que la próxima vez no estarían allí para salvarlo.  
—La próxima vez que defiendas el honor de una dama, procura que ella esté presente —Tom le aconseja con una sonrisa, cuando se quedan solos.

Gendry quiere decirle que no defiende a Arya porque sea una dama, sino porque es su amiga y se preocupa por ella, pero se calla. Sabe que ella ni siquiera necesita alguien para defenderla, después de todo, no lo había necesitado para romperle la nariz a Lim.

«Arya puede defenderse a sí misma —piensa, mientras se sienta junto a los demás para comer—, pero mientras siga enferma, no permitiré que nadie la trate así».

* * *

Luego de un día y una noche más, Arya finalmente despierta y está consciente. El maestre Brais se encarga de revisarla, y a pesar de que el hombre no comparte con él su diagnóstico, Gendry sabe por la sonrisa de Lady Smallwood que son buenas noticias. Minutos después, Arya pide por él y su pecho se hincha de orgullo al saber que ella quiere verlo primero que a todos los demás, incluso que a Harwin. Entra a su recamara, y no puede evitar sonreír al verla sentada en la cama, y notar que su rostro había recuperado los colores «gracias —ahora estaba más que seguro de creer en Los Siete—, gracias, gracias».

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, sentándose una vez más en la silla de madera, a su lado.  
Arya le regala una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acomoda en su cama.  
—Mucho mejor —responde—. El maestre dice que ya estoy bien, aunque quiere que siga en cama un día más. Lady Smallwood ya me advirtió que no me dejará salir del cuarto por toda una luna, si es necesario.  
Ella no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al hablar del tema, y Gendry se traga el impulso de reír.  
—Será hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas —trata de animarla—, luego ya podrás volver a correr, montar e incluso practicar con el arco de Anguy, ya lo verás.  
Arya no responde, en cambio se queda observándolo como si fuese un fantasma.  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
—Nada, es sólo que estuve dormida durante cuatro noches y cuatro días.  
—Así es.  
—Cuando el maestre me lo dijo, pensé que ya no estarías aquí.  
Gendry alza la ceja en confusión, mientras reprime el impulso de tomar su mano para tranquilizarla, tal y como ya lo había hecho una vez.  
— ¿Por qué razón no estaría aquí?  
—No lo sé, simplemente pensé que te habías marchado… o que tal vez La Hermandad te había vendido a cambio de oro… después de todo, eres un herrero, y los herreros son valiosos durante la guerra.  
El rostro de Arya pareció oscurecer ante la mención de aquello y Gendry supo que seguramente estaba recordando a su hermano, y la familia que había perdido.  
—No permitiría que me alejen de tu lado —le responde—. Prometí que viajaría junto a ti, y me pondría al servicio de Lady Lysa Tully, ¿no es así?  
Gendry no sabe que reacción esperar, pero cuando Arya se lanza hacía él para abrazarlo, definitivamente se sorprende.  
—Gracias —ella le susurra, y él simplemente disfruta de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, mientras inhala su aroma a vainilla «huele como toda una dama y yo huelo a sudor y hollín, no debería permitir que la abrace»—, por quedarte junto a mí.

El abrazo termina más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, pero el rostro de Gendry porta una sonrisa de orgullo.  
—Jamás la abandonaría, _milady_.  
Dioses, cuanto había extrañado llamarla así.  
— ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? —ella le pide, aunque él no había pensado en retirarse, al menos hasta que Lady Smallwood regrese.  
—Por supuesto, milady.  
—No me llames así —Arya le responde, mientras le dedica una mirada de perfil.  
Él se deja caer sobre la silla, y hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, mientras asiente. Espera unos pocos segundos, antes de volver a hablar, reprimiendo una risa.  
— _Como_ _milady_ _ordene_.  
El golpe de Arya en su brazo derecho no se hace esperar, seguido del susurro entre dientes de "toro estúpido".

«Gracias a Los Siete —agradece una vez más, sintiendo que el alivio se alojaba en su pecho—, ella va a estar bien».


End file.
